


Close Encounters of the Queer Kind[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Check Ins, Cheesy Sci-Fi, Consensual Kink, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: It all started with a perfectly innocent question, and a little internet shopping.Maybe her girlfriend took things a bit farther than she expected, but Tracer is happy to do her part for interplanetary relations.





	Close Encounters of the Queer Kind[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Encounters of the Queer Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831596) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



Length: 37:18 [23.6MB]

Download via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B8T5sacZizVORXBsVFBGTXB3Z2s)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credits:  
> [Scary Bitches - Lesbian Vampyres from Outer Space](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_Jo4JQIQro)  
> [Space - Female of the Species](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1NBpVKWh_c)


End file.
